


More Than Just a Drawing

by CharlieChaCha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Homophobic John Winchester, How Do I Tag, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Maybe some angst, More tags to be added, due to who i am as a person, i cant handle anything else, i have no idea what im doing, just be prepared, just why, mainly fluff, probably too many references later on, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChaCha/pseuds/CharlieChaCha
Summary: Dean and Cas have been drawing each other's faces since they learned to pick up a pencil. This is their road to meeting each other, full of hardships and challenges, but also full of good times and good memories. From the first time Dean draws Cas's face, to the time he sees him for the first time, and from when Cas sees Dean's face for the first time in a drawing, to the first time in real life, they know each other. They met long before they set eyes on each other.(I suck at summaries)This is completely unedited, all mistakes are my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter of what I hope to be a decently long fic. I will TRY to update weekly, but since I have finals and all that crap, no promises for the next month. I will really try. Please please please leave comments and kudos, they mean so much to me, especially comments. Mary's POV for this chapter.  
> This is the first time Dean draws his soulmate. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made!” Four-year-old Dean ran up to his mother, a smile on his face. She smiled down at him from her place on the couch, six-month-old Sam in her arms. She shifted Sam to one arm and took the piece of paper.

                “It’s wonderful, sweetheart. Who is it? A friend from school?” She asked, looking from Dean to the paper. On it was a drawing of a chubby little boy, about Dean’s age. He had large, sparkling, blue eyes, and his ink black hair was sticking up in all directions. He was smiling wide, revealing a missing front tooth.

                “I don’t know. Just saw him in my mind and wanted to draw him,” Dean stated simply, shrugging. That was when Mary realized. That little boy was Dean’s soulmate. She looked at Dean, who was still smiling at her, who had no idea what this boy would end up meaning to him. Mary folded the paper, and handed it back to Dean.

                He took it, stuffing it in the waistband of his pants. Mary wondered how old Dean would be when he met this boy, and how they would meet. She smiled, and hoped she would be there to see it happen, to watch her baby find the love of his life.

                Having a soulmate wasn’t a common thing. In fact, it was incredibly rare; only 5% of the population had a soulmate. No one knew quite why a person had the impulse to draw their soulmate; it was just one of those things science couldn’t explain. But that didn’t stop schools from teaching about it.

                _He’ll probably learn about it in a few years._ Mary thought, watching Dean make silly faces at Sammy.

                “Well, sweetheart, we’ll have to put this in a special box. You might want to look at this when you’re older.” Mary stood up from the couch. “I’m going to go put Sammy down for a nap, why don’t you go and play in your room?”

                “Okay Mommy,” Dean said, turning around and walked out of the room. Mary sighed, looking down at Sammy, who of course wasn’t understanding the conversation. Mary knew what John would say if Dean showed him that picture. She would have to talk to him about it, sometime.

                “Well, darling, you need a nap, and I need to make dinner.” She cooed at Sam, before walking out of the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

                “Say Goodnight to Sammy, Dean,” Mary whispered, quietly as not to wake Sammy. Dean nodded, and John lifted Dean up so he could see into Sam’s crib. Dean smiled down at him.

                “Goodnight Sammy,” Dean said. John set him down, and he walked towards the door. Mary followed him to his room.

                She helped him into his pajamas, but somehow, she didn’t see him put the drawing in the waistband. She helped him into bed, and Dean scooted under the covers.

                “Mommy, who was the boy in my drawing?” Dean asked, looking up at his mother. Mary sighed, deciding it was too early to explain it to him. He would learn it in school.

                “He’s someone who’s going to be very special to you.” Mary decided on saying, smiling down on Dean.

                “Like you and Daddy?” Dean asked.

                “Yes, like me and Daddy. Goodnight, Dean. Angels are watching over you,” Mary said, flicking the light off. As she walked to her and John’s room, she wondered about Dean’s soulmate. They were rare, and yet their first child had one. She looked forward to meeting him.

But, as the fates would have it, she never got to meet Dean’s soulmate, because that night was the night Sammy started crying over the baby monitor. That was the night of the fire.

               


	2. NOT A CHAPTER (SORRY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry

Okay, so It's been over a month since I updated, and I'm going to make a bunch of excuses. So, I was procrastinating, then the finale happened, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue, and then I had finals, then it was the beginning of summer, and then I just kind of forgot. So, I am super super sorry and chapter 2 is in the process of being written, so that *should* be up soon. So, in conclusion, I am not dead, and another chapter should (no promises) be up in the next 2 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far. Again I will try to update weekly, but no promises. Please leave kudos and comments. Next chapter will be from Gabe's POV, and It'll be set a few years later than this chapter, since I plan on leaving a 2-year age gap between Cas and Dean, Cas being the younger. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you guys leave comments with things I could improve on.
> 
> Edit: Okay, since I literally wrote this at midnight, there was bound to be some mistakes. I just wanted to clarify, when anyone is drawing their soulmate, they draw them at the age the person drawing it is at, if that makes sense. Like, if Dean is four when he draws Cas for the first time, he'll draw Cas at four, even though that's not his literal age at the time. So sorry if that confused anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far. Again I will try to update weekly, but no promises. Please leave kudos and comments. Next chapter will be from Gabe's POV, and It'll be set a few years later than this chapter, since I plan on leaving a 2-year age gap between Cas and Dean, Cas being the younger. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you guys leave comments with things I could improve on.
> 
> Edit: Okay, since I literally wrote this at midnight, there was bound to be some mistakes. I just wanted to clarify, when anyone is drawing their soulmate, they draw them at the age the person drawing it is at, if that makes sense. Like, if Dean is four when he draws Cas for the first time, he'll draw Cas at four, even though that's not his literal age at the time. So sorry if that confused anyone.


End file.
